The nightmare Dragon
by MoonORMelon
Summary: The Dragon Slayers have been getting nightmares. What if the woman from their nightmares joined fairy tail? Will there be romance, hate or friendship?
1. Prologue

**I own nothing except the story line and my own characters.**

 _The wind howled and screamed, as the Dragon Slayer pushed his way through the over grown undergrowth. He had to get away, no matter what, he had to get away from it._

 _The twigs scratched and poked his eyes mercilessly, leaving open gashes on his face. Still he continued running. He tripped and fell._

 _It was gaining on him._

 _A horrible looming black figure, lumbering towards him like a undead corpse. It's red eyes shining as it neared its prey._

 _In that moment, the slayer saw a girl, no older than him, reflected in the beasts eyes. She was looking straight at him._

 _It reached out towards him and then..._

...

Natsu woke with a scream, drenched in sweat. Every night it was the same nightmare. It was getting to a point where he had to tell someone about them. Natsu hardly got any sleep now, and you could see the growing bags under his eyes.

He looked around the room and thankfully there were no black figures. No one except...LUCY?!

Oh yeah, he had stayed at Lucy's again (without permission)that night as her bed comforted him. Seemed even that couldn't help him now.

"About time you woke up!" Lucy yelled at Natsu. "You really need to stop coming into my house like this! It's rude, annoying, nasty, horrible..." Lucy trailed off as she spotted a very rare expression on the slayers face. Fear.

"Are you ok?" She asked in a much warmer tone.

Natsu broke into tears and said "I don't even know anymore! It comes every night, haunting me. It won't let me go. Why won't it let me go?!"

Lucy, unused to seeing Natsu like this took his hand and said "let's go to the guild maybe they can help?" Natsu just nodded and stood up with Lucy to go to the guild.

~time skip to da guild~

What they saw shocked them. All of the other Dragon slayers Gajeel, Wendy and even Laxus were in a bad state. Wendy was the worst, she was curled up in a ball sobbing her Hart out. With Carla trying to help as much as possible.

"Uh, what's going on?" Lucy said sounding uncertain.

"A man will never know" replied elfman.

All at once Wendy's cries stopped and all the dragons tensed up. A huge gust of wind blew open the guild doors and there in the pouring rain stood a cloaked figure. The figure stalked into the guild and closed the doors as quickly as possible.

"So this is fairy tail?" Came a voice from beneath the hood.

"I must say I'm impressed, I expected it to be much...smaller" It continued. "I have a favour to ask" the voice said and turned towards the master. The master waved his hand as if to say continue.

The figure pulled off the hood and said " I wish to join your guild".

The face revealed was pale. The young maidens eyes glistening a deep royal blue. Her hair as black as midnight with a thin streak of white running on her left side. It was pulled up in a high ponytail and swished around every time she moved. She had a bandana tied around her neck the same material as Natsu's scarf but in a navy blue. She was beautiful but in a dark way.

A dark Angel.

"YOU! You're the one in my nightmare!" Accused Gajeel.

"Yeh I recognize her to, she's the one reflected in the _things_ eyes" Laxus added in.

All heads turned towards the mysterious girl who looked just as confused as they did and almost slightly excited.

"Look, I know as much as you. But I have a theroy..." she responded.

"Go on" Gray urged.

"Well I kinda have nightmare Dragon slaying magic..."she mumbled.

"YOU WHAT!" The whole guild yelled.

"Well, let's start from the beginning. My name is Abbatha Mist I'm a nightmare Dragon Slayer and it all started 7 years ago..."


	2. Abbatha's story

**Thanks to anyone who is actually reading this! I own nothing but the plot and my own characters.**

Recap

 _"my name is Abbatha Mist I am a nightmare dragon slayer. And It all started 7 years ago..."_

 **...**

"I was all alone as I had run away from my previous home home. They didn't treat me right there, they beat me and called me names. But worst of all was the punishments. If you disobeyed them they would whip you and force you to unspeakable horrors to members of the public.

I hated it there so I did what any normal 10 year old would do and ran away.

I soon got lost in the nearby woods. As the days went by with no food or water, I thought I was going to die. That was when my Dragon found me.

Her name was Nekodream, and she was the best mother I could have asked for. She took me in as one of her own and soon taught me dragon slaying magic.

I was a natural at it, it was almost like breathing. Those where the best few months of my life. Then it all ended.

She vanished one day and left me. I searched for her for years and still didn't find her. Eventually I came across another dragon, it's name was Igneel."

"WAIT! YOU KNOW IGNEEL?!" Natsu shouted as he snapped out of his dazed state. Abbatha shot him a look as if to say 'did you really just ask that?'.

"Well yeah I kinda do..." she stared off into the distance as if remembering a long lost memory.

"WHERE IS HE?!" He screamed yet again.

"Sorry kid, again I know as much as you." She replied.

"Kid! Who are you calling kid? Were the same age!" Natsu retorted.

Abbatha sighed and gave him, um... Well _that_ finger. This angered Natsu and he moved to punch her, but Gray held him back.

"Anyway continue your story" he then said once Natsu had calmed down.

"When I came across igneel we had a nice chat. He spoke very fondly of someone with pink hair and a temper. I can only guess he meant you Natsu.

After this he told me he had to be on his way and pointed me in the direction of the nearest town. But not before recommending me to join fairytail. He heard that his son had joined and thought that I would get on well with him.

After this he flew off and I now had a new task.

Join fairytail.

So there you have it my short, and frankly boring life story..."

The guild stood and watched the girl. Especially the master, who was staring into her soul. Abbatha shifted uncomfortably and glanced at the clock.

This had been going on for at least 30 seconds...

Nervously fiddling with her bandana, she glanced at the floor.

"Where did you get that?" Natsu asked, referring to the familiar material around her neck.

"Nekodream gave it to me, I never take it off".

Natsu stared at her for yet another 30 seconds and finally said "I like her!"

He then broke out into his signature grin which caused a similar one to appear on Abbatha.

The master then said "I have made a decision...WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!"

The guild erupted into cheers and Mira approached Abbatha shifted with the guild stamp. Abbatha looked stunned and was in a happy daze.

"What colour and wear do you want it?" Mira asked in that sweet voice of hers.

Abbatha gave it some thought and then said "white, on my back in between my shoulder blades"

Mira stamped her and gave her a quick tour of the guild. That was until a FRICKEN chair almost killed them!

"ALRIGHT WHO THREW THAT!" Abbatha screamed into the crowd.

The whole guild stopped.

"Oh my god, she's as scary as Ezra!" Natsu whispered to Gray.

"Agreed".


	3. Life in the Guild

**A/N: So hey, again thanks if your reading this. I just ate a bunch of melon and now I'm feeling super good about myself because I ate something other than chocolate. Anyway enjoy...**

Abbatha's pov:

Igneel was right this place is amazing and I have been getting on well with Natsu. He's almost like a little brother to me. People around the guild have been telling us how much we are alike, for example we both have MASSIVE appetites and cheesy grins. We also treasure something our dragons gave us , my bandanna and Natsu's scarf. The resemblance is uncanny.

Fortunately the Dragon Slayers are no longer getting nightmares of me. Although Wendy is still slightly scared of me, she knows I mean no harm.

I walk over to my new friends and laugh at Natsu's face.

"What's wrong with you? It looks like you caught Gray pole dancing!" I laughed.

Natsu was very pale with a slight green tinge and looked like he was about to throw up any moment. Upon hearing my words he grew even more green and groaned louder hunching over the table.

"Seriously what's wrong?" I asked Lucy , ignoring Gray's death glare.

"I think it's because he ate 20 spicy chicken wings for breakfast, then decided to fight Gajeel, who punched him in the stomach and spun him around the room which made him travel sick," Lucy explained.

"Well damn, I can't top that gajeel..."I replied, slightly cringing at the description, but giving the iron Dragon Slayer a thumbs up. He gave me a wolfish grin and when back to eating his chunks of iron.

Levy soon came over as well because let's face it, if Lucy and Gajeel are on the same table she's gonna come! I think I might ask the others to help me set shrimp and iron head up. They would make such a cute couple!

My thoughts were interrupted by gagging noises coming from Natsu.

Who then threw up.

On Erza...

"NATSU!" Ezra yelled in full demon mode.

The guild fell silent. The red head punched Natsu into the crowd and soon a full blown riot began. So of course being the good friend I am I quickly punched them all and was the last one standing. Wouldn't want someone else to be victorious, would they?

Ezra, Master, Mira , Lucy and Levy all stood mouths open. Until the master spoke.

"Hey brats! I think we might have about her s class mage to handle!"


End file.
